Promise me
by slyvir
Summary: Would you let me die if there's even a little chance that I could recover? That's the one question that they end up discussing in their last talk. warning: Implied same sex romantic relationship, implied character death


_Luv what's the matter?_

Nothing, it's nothing. Don't worry 'bout it

_I know there's something that worried you but you won't tell me…Why?_

You can't do anything about it.

_I can listen, you know that?_

Don't worry, it doesn't really matter

_Why?_

'Cause you couldn't understand me

_I can try if you let me._

That's not enough

_Then **you** tell me what I can do for help you_

I can't seek your help

_Why not?_

Because you love me

_What are you talking about? I don't understand you…_

Would you let me die if there's even a little chance that I could recover?

_Of course NO, I'll fight for your life_

Then you cannot help me

_But… You've already shown me that you cannot help me… Why? Why do you want leave me behind?_

Because I feel older than I should and because I can't really go on with this life

_That's what you really want? You want to leave this life behind?_

Yes.

_Could change country help?_

No.

_Could go somewhere where no one knows us be enough?_

No.

_Then if there's really nothing that could be done, I'll help you to die but only if I could be with you_

It's not your time to leave, it's mine.

_I don't want to be alone, not again_

You won't be alone, trust me I know you won't

_I through you weren't a big fan of Sibil_

I wasn't and I still am not, she's a fraud not what you can call a real seer, she has not made more than two real prophecy in all her career.

_Then how could you be so sure that I won't be alone again?_

Because I know how wonderful and beautiful you are.

_Yeah, sure and pigs fly happily in the sky_

*a soft smile plays on his lips* I didn't know that pigs could fly…

_They can't I was being sarcastic if you hadn't notice_

No way… You have just said that if I was right pigs fly…

_Then probably you aren't right._

When will you be able to see that you **are** gorgeous?

_When I'll become as blind as you are_

But I'm not blind

_Oh, but you must be blind to say that **I** am even remotely handsome_

*he sniggers amused* If you say so…

_Of course I say so, it's the truth even if you don't wish it to. I had to learn that not always things are the way we wish them to be._

*the snort is soft but the derision it carries is crystal clear in the tense atmosphere* When have you become so wise? I didn't notice before

_Maybe that's not the only thing that you've missed… Maybe you've missed also that I would be lost without you…_

Deep down in your heart you don't believe that yourself how do you think you could make me believe it uhm? You know even better than me that you have already survived something even worst than let me go…

_I don't want to let you go, you were the first one to see me for myself and nothing more…_

Come on, you know that that's not true, I mistaken you for your father for years before accepting that you weren't him. But I'm sure you can come up with someone who had really seen you for real since the beginning… Even before me…

_No, no one did that…_

Think well… Who was the one who could never be with you just for who you are? Who was the one who kept you like a constant in his life? Who's the one who can understand how do you feel living day after day your kind of life?

_Why you're doing this to me? Why are you pushing me away even before leaving? Just…Why?_

Because I want you to understand that you're not alone, and that you won't be alone even if you let me go… it's the only thing you can do for me

_Are you sure it really is the only thing that I can do?_

Yes that's all I really want…

_Then go… I'm setting you free, I'm letting you go as you asked me…_

Promise, promise me that you won't follow me.

_I promise_

Thank you…

_Goodbye my love, goodbye my friend… Rest in peace Severus…_

* * *

AN: Just a small final notes to clarify if there're shadows of doubts, if it wasn't already clear the part in _italics_ are Harry's while in normal script is Severus, the dialogue is placed after the end of the war but disregard completely all the mainstream canon from the beginning of book 6 onward (still unable to read the last two even if I went arund to get all the major spoilers), the "one" Sev is implying has a very good understanding of Harry that I had in mind was either Lucius or Draco Malfoy, both fit well in my head and I am fond of the two though it's a generic enough description that other headcanons are welcome (feel free to share who you thought the one was)


End file.
